


Remember My Love

by captaincarter01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincarter01/pseuds/captaincarter01
Summary: If you want to remember me, remember my love for you. I will do so.





	Remember My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe an au story. You decide.

 

 

 

 Steve had left him.   
 Actually, Tony knew that day was coming. They both knew.

 Tony felt that night. Steve was touching to him like last time.  
 He was kissing him like last time.  
 He was hugging like last time.  
 He was looking to me with love like the last time.  
 He was falling in love like last time.

 Now he is sitting their bad -his bed- and looking to the letter next to him. He doesn't have a courage for reading that letter. If he reads that letter that means he accepts the fact that the love of his life is gone.

 Maybe that will be the hardest accepts in his life. But he will do it.

**Dear Tony,**

**This is a classic start but you know, I love classics. I wonder how long I will go away when you read this letter? I don't know. And I don't want to know.**

**We were knowing that this day will have come. Although we don't want to accept it.**

**I saw the beauty in your pain, Tony. I saw the pain that you hide from everyone, I saw your broken parts.**   
**I love them. I fell in love with your scars.**

**There will not be a single moment I haven't thought about you in my entire life. My heart's full of love will only be for you. In fact, every part of my heart will be for you.**

**Every lover goes.**

**I'm the one who's full of time, Tony. I didn't regret it for a single day I spent with you.**

**You're the one who taught me to laugh at my pain. But I think we both know you're better at this.**

**I'm not going to say you ''Don't love someone else.'' Because I have no right to say that. Selfishness is the farthest word to me. But I can be selfish for you.**   
**I saw the days I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. But now even I have a chance, I don't want to say. I don't have that much courage.**

**I don't want to admit that this is the end.**

**Take care of yourself, darling. Keep going to smile whatever happens. Just like you always do.**   


**I can write a thousand more things here, but I don't think the world has that much paper or ink.**

**If you want to remember me, remember my looks to you.**   
**Remember,**   
**My touches**   
**My hugs**   
**My kisses.**

**If you want to remember me, remember my love,**

**If you want to remember me, remember my love for you.**   
**I will do so.**   
**With love and limited infinity**   
**Steve.**

 

 

 


End file.
